


In My Time of Need

by LadyDuchess



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caressed his cheek as she softly spoke. "I came as soon as I heard." She paused, thinking about her next words carefully. "You should have sent for me." <br/>Joseph has always been the constant in her life, the man Clarisse has depended on. This is a time that he needed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Need

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Princess Diaries or any of the characters, as much as I would like to. Feedback is always welcome, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing for this pairing. Many thanks to WildMeiLing and detectivecaz for their support and beta reading!

 

The library was the last room she searched.

She had covered every other possible place he could have taken solace: the security hub, his suite, the kitchen, and the gardens...the list seemed endless. He had last been seen a few hours ago playing basketball with Philippe. The young prince was home on leave from his last year at boarding school and the two could often be found playing or discussing sports when Joseph was not on duty. Clarisse had almost given up hope when one more possibility crossed her mind.

A gentle sigh of relief escaped her lungs as she studied his slumped profile across the room. The terrace doors were open with a soft wind blowing the curtains. The moon cast a dark shadow, leaving his features almost unreadable, but she knew him so well. His head was bowed, almost touching his tightly entwined fingers that rested on his knees, tension evident in every muscle. His usual strong demeanour was absent and his thoughts appeared to be miles away.

Clarisse closed and locked the door behind her, knowing they would need privacy. She didn't speak as she approached him. His body stiffened at the first touch of her hands on his shoulders as she stood in front of him, then he slumped forward as a sob left his throat. She cradled his upper back and head, supporting the weight he could no longer manage on his own; his arms moved and his hands held tightly to her waist.

She caressed his cheek as she softly spoke. "I came as soon as I heard." She paused, thinking about her next words carefully. "You should have sent for me." They both knew he couldn't have done so even if it was his wish, but her words let him know she wanted to be with him at his time of need.

After several moments of silence and his tears wetting her dress, he finally spoke. "She's dying and I'm not there." The feelings of grief, guilt, and helplessness were coming off him in waves.

Clarisse didn't hesitate with a reply. "I can have you in the air in less than an hour on a private jet." She moved to cup his cheek to make him meet her eyes. "Please let me do this," she softly pleaded feeling her own tears fill her eyes. She understood his pain, having lost her own mother only the previous year.

Joseph leaned back regaining some strength, and gave a weak smile as he turned and placed a kiss to her palm. His eyes closed as he took a shuddering breath to calm himself. Blue eyes met blue when he uttered, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

A gasp turned sob passed from Clarisse before she spoke. "Joseph." It was the one promise they had made to each other. To love one another in silence, not uttering the words they both knew ran so deep.

"I had to say it. Today I need you to hear it and know it." Their gaze never faltered.

"I do, and I love you." Her tears began to run down her face as he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms needing her comfort.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would never make it in time. Stay with me until I hear...," he was unable to finish the sentence.

"Always."


End file.
